A Baby for Sitting
by Natsumi5
Summary: Kagome is sick! In just two days she is babysitting children by the names of Kenji and Ayame, but can she recover in two days? Or will a certain half-demon wind up playing the part in a twisted night of odd events, humour, and even a little romance!
1. Babysitting job?

"Kagome! Kagome, could you spare a moment?" Her mother called from downstairs. Kagome discontinued coming her wet hair to answer the call. She came to the foot of the staircase on her level, looking over the rail.

"Yes, Mom?" She said cheerfully, "I've gotta get ready for school." Her mother beamed, and laid her hand to rest upon the handrail.

"Well, Kagome, I have a job for you," she replied. Kagome perked up, raising an interested eyebrow. "Oh?" She chimed. Her mother rolled her eyes, still holding a smile.

"Yes, the Takahashi's just called. They said the need someone to look after little Kenji and Ayame. Can you baby-sit Friday night?" Sota had been climbing down the stairs at this point, listening to the conversation. "They are offering 200 yen an hour. Feeling up to it?" She asked. Kagome thought about it, considering the fact that she had promised Inuyasha she would return to the Warren States Era to continue in their quest of collecting the jewel shards. They had collected a large amount, which lie safely in her room. Perhaps he wouldn't mind if she took one night off from risking her life for once.

"Sure!" Replied Kagome.

"Wonderful!" Her mother clasped her hands together; "I'll go call them back." She bustled away to the kitchen; the location of the cord phone. Kagome sighed, her mother had been so encouraging her for to make some money. Kagome would rather work at McDonald's then do nothing, she had to admit. Then again, fighting a demon, collecting shards, and battling oncoming new emotions everyday was to say—_something._

School that day left her feeling rather exhausted. She decided to ride her bike instead of walk home with her friends like usual. The faster she got home to her bed, the better. It was fair fortune that she had no homework that afternoon.

She opened the front door to her home. "Helloooo! I'm home from school!" She called. Sota walked into the entrance hall. Buyo followed curiously.

"Oh hey, Sis! Mom's about to get back from the grocery store. Tomorrow Kenji is coming over right?" Inquired he. Kagome yawned, tossing her backpack to the side.

"And Ayame too. Now, just because Kenji's your age and Ayame is younger doesn't mean you can ignore him. You _three _have to play nicely," she grunted. Sota crossed his arms, pouting.

"When did you become my mother?" He snorted. "I'm not, but I _am_ your older sister and on Friday night, their babysitter. What I say goes. Now get lost I'm exhausted," she snarled, climbing up the stairs. Sota heard the door of her room shut before saying anything aloud.

"Gees, what got her so moody today..."

Kagome plopped down onto her bed. She sighed, facing upward and staring at the ceiling. Ever since she had came upon the walkway of her home, Kagome had begun to feel...odd.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha had suddenly appeared over her.

"AH!" Kagome screamed as a reaction, "Inuyasha? Oh come on, can't you come back later? I'm not feeling that well..." She said truthfully. Kagome had begun to feel weary—sweat came easily, and she felt cold, even underneath her covers.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome? What happened to you? What's wrong?" He said. Kagome had seen Inuyasha very worried few times in their time together, and she was frightened to see this had been such a moment, if not more so.

"What do I look sick or soemthin'?" She slurred. Everything began to twist and turn—Inuyasha became a fuzzy figure in a mind-boggling sequence of colors and lines that had once been her room.

"Kagome! Kagome...." Faint words faded into the blackness of her unconsciousness.

_What....happened? _Thought she, _I...I can't feel anything...I'm so tired...I need to....rest..._

It felt as though she would be swimming in the darkness for eternity...

...And when she felt she could no longer swim, she felt a hand sweep across her brow. She could hear, as well—hear herself moan.

"Kagome, dear. Are you awake?" Her mother's voice said softly. Kagome followed the noise, and opened her eyes. In her room, surrounding her bed was her Grandfather, Sota, Inuyasha, and at her side, her mother, holding her hand. Inuyasha bore a look of relief, and loosened his shoulders, as did the others. Buyo hopped onto her bed, and curled up into a tiny ball by her side. She stroked him carefully.

"What...happened to me?" She asked, her voice a bit scratchy.

"You passed out on me, that's what!" Inuyasha intervened. "I did?" She inquired. Kagome slowly began to sit up, beginning to feel woozy, as if her body had not moved for several days. Inuyasha looked as though he disagreed with her movement.

"Oh hunny, you're sick! And you have to baby-sit Friday! I'll have to call them back and cancel..." her mother sighed. Kagome was quick to react.

"No! I mean.....No, don't worry I'll be fine, I can recover in two days don't worry I'll be fine," she reassured them.

_Or at least, let's hope..._


	2. Comfort

Chapter 2-

Wednesday, 6:00 a.m.

"Mom!" Kagome called, dragging herself out of bed. "Mom, why didn't you tell me my alarm clock didn't go off? Why didn't you wake me up? I'm gonna be late!" She said as her mother entered her room. "Kagome, you had a fever all through the night, and I want to be sure you're ok. You're missing school today, which shouldn't be such a huge shock, considering you do all the time. Go back to sleep, sweetie."

Kagome sank down into her covers, feeling upset because she felt sicker when she got upset. "Oh..." she moaned, "my head is throbbing."

Maybe if I'm lucky Inuyasha will stop by...though he'll only probably get on my nerves and remind me that I have to go back to the Feudal Era with him soon. Nag, nag, nag, that's all he ever does.

Kagome sat in silence, unable to fall back to sleep, even though she felt as though she could sleep forever. The morning passed on—she could hear Sota leave for school, and her mother left for work. Grandpa had promised to make sure Kagome was all right through the day.

Kagome dragged herself out of bed, opening the curtains to her window, and unlocking the window door. For some reason her mother had locked it last night—she had never approved of Kagome leaving it unlocked, even if Inuyasha did visit. Kagome would from time to time bath in the warmth of the sunlight by just standing in front of it. She found it nurturing, and somewhat, uplifting.

But instead she crawled back underneath her covers, feeling weary and downhearted. She tried to return to sleep, but it was unreachable. In all irony she had been tired of being tired and unable to fall asleep. The stress welled up as tears in her closed eyes. She sniffled, the salty, hotness dripping down her cheeks. She whimpered, pulling the covers over her.

I just want to sleep...I can't even have that much... 

"Kagome?" A hand gently shook her quivering body. She did not move; she didn't want to reveal her face now red from the crying. The hand, however, pulled the blankets aside anyway. She looked up into familiar, golden eyes. Inuyasha crouched worriedly over her bed.

"Inuyasha?" She said through the sniffles. Inuyasha nodded. "How are you holding up?" Asked he. Kagome averted her eyes. Inuyasha stood, crossing his arms. "Why were you crying?" He said, not demanding, but as though it really bothered him. Kagome did not have the strength to answer. The lack of sleep had left her with a feeling of exhaustion—such as yesterday afternoon.

"I know what you're going to say—" Kagome managed to force out. If she did not relieve herself of these thoughts, though tired she was, she would never have a chance at sleep. "You're going to say that I have to get better in order to come back with you, and you're going to nag me about it. But I already know! I already know..." She mumbled. Inuyasha's expression remained blank.

"Actually, I was going to say you should get better soon, because everyone is worried about you. Shippo gave me this to give to you," he finished, handing her a piece of parchment. Kagome reached out to grasp it, opening the folded parts to reveal a picture in bright crayon. The picture was a cartoon of Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha waving—except Inuyasha had hearts drawn around his head to symbolize he was in love. Kagome giggled at the picture, and read the words written to the left of the portrait.

_Get well soon! –All of us._

She smiled, tucking the picture under her pillow.

"So...I'm staying here for a while. Go to sleep," said he, sitting against the wall as he always did. An unusual thing for him to say indeed. Kagome sunk further into the comfort of her bed. Inuyasha kept a steady watch. On a normal occasion she would have told him to stop staring and Sit, but she felt he only meant to comfort her, no matter what the excuse he gave.

Amazed to find that she eventually found sleep, Kagome drifted lightly—already feeling refreshed.

She awoke to find Inuyasha, in the same spot. His eyes were shut—but Kagome knew he was only resting them. She looked over to her alarm clock.

"Seven-thirty? Oh my gosh already?" She whispered to herself. _I can't believe he stayed for this long! But...why?_ Kagome sat up, realizing she felt almost seventy percent better. Inuyasha opened one eye. "Awake? Feel any better?" Inquired he, an ear twitching. "Much," she replied. He sighed, standing. "I'll be back in a few hours. Go back to sleep," he grunted, jumping through the window and out of sight.

_Hmph. Easy for you to say._


	3. Someone Who Cares

Kagome awoke the next morning. Inuyasha sat soundly, eyes closed up against the wall again. It was three-o clock—still dark. _I can't sleep—I've slept all day. _

Feeling restless, Kagome sat up, carefully watching Inuyasha. He did not stir. Perhaps he had actually fallen asleep. Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise. She slipped her feet carefully out of bed, lightly touching the floor. She had gotten most of her body out of bed when a voice seem to interrupt her concentration.

"Where are _you_ going?" Said Inuyasha from behind. Kagome froze, turning her head slowly around. "Oh, Inuya—" "Get back in bed," he ordered. Kagome quickly climbed back into the covers. "But I'm..." Her stomach gave a loud roar, "...hungry." She blushed slightly. Inuyasha walked to her door, not even looking behind as he traveled downstairs.

Several clanks and clattering of loud noises were heard down in the kitchen for several minutes. Later Kagome couldn't help but laugh as Inuyasha came with a tray in hands and slightly sloppy looking rice and miso soup atop it. He grunted, and Kagome felt a little bad for laughing when he had tried so hard to make food for her. She finished with a goofy grin, feeling rather special.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she said kindly.

"Your...welcome," replied he. Kagome did not want to lie down right after a meal (as she would be a hypocrite for blaming Inuyasha or doing so) so instead she started a conversation.

"Inuyasha...I'll be baby-sitting on Friday night...not that far away. I think I'll be ok by then, don't you?" She asked. He cocked his ears towards her thoughtfully. "Depends, I guess. You look like you're doing better but I don't wanna jinx it or nothin'," he answered truthfully. Kagome felt these words to be uplifting. Maybe (since Inuyasha had said she had looked well) she had a chance of keeping the job.

"Well," she said, "I guess we'll see..."

Sorry everyone for the short chapter! But I wanted to let you know that I am not letting the story go by any means!


End file.
